Skirts and lollipops
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Yusei is tired of same, plain jeans so he tries to mix everything up a little bit Let's just hope that Jack likes it. Mostly PWP


I promised somebody a story and here it is. Sorry it took so long. I actually have a life now...not so goos though. Anyway, here it is.

Story: Skirt and lollipops

Summary: Yusei is tired of same, plain jeans so he tries to mix everything up a little bit Let's just hope that Jack likes it. Mostly PWP

Pairing: Jack/Yusei-Kingcrabshipping

Serie: Yu-gi-oh! 5D's

Genre- Yaoi

Warning: This contains crossdressing and lemon.

* * *

Yusei stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself. A short, black skirt was hiding his ocean blue panties that hugged his ass oh so tightly. The skirt barely his anything, which was the point in this whole thing. He was wearing a blue sleeveless top that looked as if it was painted on his skin, showing two little spots in his chest that were his nipples. He has wearing some simple leather boots, no high heals or anything like that. In his raven hair there was a blue ribbon with pink dots and he was wearing pink lip gloss. It was truly a masterpiece.

And if that was not enough then he had plan B. A cherry lollipop was awaiting to be sucked in Yusei's pocket. Jack would not stand a chance.

"Yusei! I'm home!" the crossdressing teen heard his lover yell. He smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs and starting to suck on the candy.

When Jack entered the room he didn't know what hit him as he stared at his lover.

"Yusei?" he asked surprised.

"I was waiting for you, Jack" Yusei said as he pulled a very seductive smirk, his hands signaling for Jack to move forward. Yusei pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, quickly wrapping his skilled tongue around it. He gave it three more licks before re-entering it to the wet cavern.

Jack could feel an erection forming. He looked downwards and stared at the huge spot in his pants. He needed Yusei now.

Without even saying a word, jack tackled Yusei. His hand went under the skirt, teasing Yusei's clothed pennis a little bit. Yusei moaned, his lollipop falling out of his mouth at the action.

"You're already hard" Jack stated. It was true. Yusei got easily hard by the little teasing. But the torture had to keep on going for a little while. Is not everyday when you see your male lover dressed in that kind of clothing. He had to make the best out of it.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now hurry up" It was a command. However, jack did not complied. Instead, Jack hand went under Yusei's panties, sliding one finger in the entrance.

"Dammit, Jack. Have you ever heard of lubricant?" Yusei cursed. The feeling of Jack finger inside himself without any lube felt more uncomfortable than usual and slightly painful.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Jack pulled his finger out, Yusei's panties following. He grabbed Yusei's fallen candy and inserted it in Yusei's mouth once again. "Suck on it"

Yusei did as he was told to do and sucked on the candy with the same experience as before. This action made Jack even more hard...if that was even possible.

After Jack knew that the lollipop was wet enough he pulled it out of Yusei's mouth. He lifted the skirt a little, spreading Yusei's legs so he could have full access to Yusei. He placed the candy at the tip of the puckered hole.

"What are you..." Yusei did not get the chance to finish the question as the wet candy entered him with easy due to his won saliva, stretching him. He gasped as he filled the candy disintegrating a little bit inside of him, spreading all over the area.

"You like that?" Jack purred in Yusei's ear. Yusei, not thrusting his voice, nodded in reply.

He threw his head backward as the sweet threat his a certain nerve. Jack kept thrusting the candy all the way to that spot a several times until he knew Yusei could not take it anymore.

Jack pulled the lollipop out of Yusei's hole and started licking it.

"Delicious" he managed to say as he continue to suck on the red candy until there was nothing more than the white stick. Jack threw it away and positioned himself at Yusei's entrance. He saw as Yusei was even more aroused than before due to the previous action. He began sliding it but stopped.

He leaned down to give Yusei a chaste kiss on the lips, his hands traveling under Yusei's shirt to play with his rosy nipples. Tongues fought for domination in which, of course, jack easily won. Moans were shared as Jack's wet muscle explored and savored every inch of Yusei's delectable mouth.

"Put it in" Yusei panted as Jack broke their needy kiss. Jack chuckled at Yusei's eagerness.

"So eager, aren't we?" Jack huskily whispered in Yusei's ear, his australian accent did not make things easier for the little uke.

"Jack" Yusei growled in a very demanding tone.

"So impatient"

Jack hands caressed Yusei's tights before sinking his cock deep inside of Yusei, taking in all the tightness of his small lover. He waiter for Yusei to signal him to move, not wanting to hurt Yusei at all. Yusei gave Jack a nod and that's all it took before Jack slowly started pounding on Yusei.

Yusei gripped his skirt as hard as he could. The pleasure he was feeling was very intense. He could still feel some of the warm feeling of the candy inside of him. Jack's cock was huge. Yusei was surprise that he managed to take all twelve inches. He loved the feeling of that massive organ going in and out of it, searching for the special spot that would make everything feel better.

Jack pounder faster every second. The amazing feeling of Yusei's hot walls wrapping around his cock and the wonderful music in Yusei's moans were driving him insane. And by the look of Yusei's face he could tell that he was driving the younger boy crazy as well. Yusei's head was thrown back and Jack could tell that he hit Yusei's sweet spot.

"Keep...doing...that..." Yusei managed to say in between pants. His hands moved from his skirt to Jack's neck, wrapping them around the blonde's neck as he put his legs over Jack's shoulders for better support.

Jack obeyed, for once, and kept pounding into that certain particular spot. The pleasure was beyond amazing. Yusei felt like he was in heaven right now. He reached his climax rather quickly as he dumped his cum all over his shirt.

"Bad Yusei. You ruined a perfectly good shirt" Jack fake scolded at his lover. Yusei was still recovering from the orgasm so he did not had the chance to reply. Jack kept pounding in him, his own climax was getting closer. With one more thrust Jack filled Yusei with his hot cum..

Jack pulled away from Yusei, the white liquid alongside something red was coming out of Yusei's hole. Jack could tell that it was not blood. It was from the lollipop.

"I should dress like this more often" Yusei told Jack, who kissed Yusei's forehead.

"You should" Jack ran his strong hand over Yusei's sweat covered spiky hair. "By the way, why did you dressed like that?"

Yusei shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess I just wanted a little change" Yusei said before rolling on top of Jack. "Ready for round two?"

"You bet"

And the couple went on and on...

FIN

* * *

Is over. Finally! This was very...weird to write. I am not experienced with writing lemons even tough this is the second PWP I've made. Comment please


End file.
